


Instantaneas

by DawnRogue457



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnRogue457/pseuds/DawnRogue457
Summary: Recopilación de historias cortas de un desafío de Livejournal





	1. Café

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no son míos, sólo los tomos prestados.

Hay famosas últimas palabras, pero esas son un desastre y nadie te las puede recordar. Si formas parte de los X-Men las que te recuerdan siempre son tus _primeras palabras_ , esas que has dicho tras levantarte por primera vez bajo el techo de la Mansión. En especial las que has pronunciado tras tomar el primer café de la mañana.

 

A lo largo de los años esas primeras palabras han sido recordadas y rebozadas a los pobres novatos. Desde el “ _Uno esperaría que en una mansión financiada por al menos dos multimillonarios habría un café decente_ ” de Pícara, hasta el “¿ _Qué es esta cosas marrón que huele a animal moribundo_?” de Estrella Rota pasando por el “ _Auflehnen_ ” de Rondador o el “ _Ceci est répugnant_ ” de Estrella del Norte.

 

Pero para lo que nadie estaba preparado es para el _“¿No esperaríais que me iba a tomar esa porquería?_ ” tras ver a llegar a Gambito con su propio café y preparárselo la primera mañana que pasó como miembro de la Patrulla.

 

Pícara no puede evitar una sonrisa mientras saborea una taza del exquisito café Arábigo que el nuevo acaba de preparar. Algo la dice que el nuevo no es de los que siguen bien las reglas.

 

Bueno, a ella nunca le fueron los chicos buenos.

 

Pero sí la gusta una buena taza de café.

 

Y el chico tiene buen gusto con el café.


	2. Celos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El sabor de los celos no es el peor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no son míos, sólo los tomo prestados

Hierro al rojo vivo atravesando sus entrañas.

 

Un sabor amargo en la boca que le deja un regusto a hiel.

 

Su mente está embotada, como en una niebla espesa que le impide ver más allá.

 

Celos.

 

Celos vulgares y corrientes, de los que todo el mundo siente alguna vez en la vida.

 

Todos.

 

Todos menos él.

 

Hasta ahora.

 

Hasta ella.

 

Ahora son el producto de haber visto rozar su frente con el más casto de los besos pero mucho más íntimo de lo que él ha compartido hasta ahora.

 

Nunca pensó que sería así.

 

Celos del aire que respira.

 

Celos de la ropa que acaricia su piel.

 

Celos de los amigos que conocen sus secretos y reciben sus sonrisas.

 

Celos de aquellos que reciben más que él.

 

Y ahora celos de un magneto de pacotilla desmemorizado que ha conseguido posar sus labios en su frente.

 

Celos que le carcomen cada noche en la soledad de su habitación cuando por instinto su mano busca bajo los pantalones un alivio inmediato sintiéndose culpable al saberse amado por ella.

 

Y aún así siente celos.

 

Y aún así sabe que sin motivos.

 

Pero hoy alguien la ha rozado. Alguien sabe lo tersa que es su piel, conoce su sabor.

 

Y es algo más que celos.

 

Hoy ha saboreado el miedo.

 

Y el miedo es peor que los celos.


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy nunca supo confiar, hasta ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni Gambito ni Pícara son míos o sus destinos serían muy distintos.

Lleva los últimos minutos en ese punto entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia donde no sabes si lo que ves y sientes es real o parte de tu subconsciente. Intenta centrarse en sus sentidos para mantenerse consciente. El sabor metálico en su boca le dice que está sangrando,  posiblemente de alguna herida interna. El dolor punzante en el costado le indica que además tiene varias costillas rotas. Y el olor a lavanda del cabello que acaricia su rostro sólo puede significar que Pícara lleva varios minutos cargándole por los laberínticos túneles de la cueva. Aferrándose a la consciencia unos segundos, emite un sonido que en su mente significa” ¿Qué ha pasado?” pero que en la cueva suena como “Oghohh”

 

-Sshh – mumura la voz junto a su cabeza – aguanta un poco más y habremos salido de aquí.

 

Con cualquier otra persona se hubiera aferrado a la consciencia,  pero sabiéndose a su cuidado se deja arrastrar a los brazos de Morfeo. Cuando despierte sabe que estará a salvo en la Mansión bajo la atenta mirada de Henry.

 

Sus últimos pensamientos mientras su consciencia escapa son: “Me gusta su nuevo champú, huele bien…”


	4. Inicio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Mansión también les observa

La mansión ha visto muchas cosas desde que se construyó hace más de un siglo. Ha visto ataques, disputas, la llegada de extraterrestres, algunos de los partidos de béisbol más asombrosos del universo, ha visto bodas y ha visto divorcios. Ha sido arrasada hasta los cimientos para volver a ser reconstruida una y otra vez. Ha alojado en sus garajes aviones supersónicos, deportivos de precios astronómicos, jeps, harleys y coches que se mantenían enteros por pura casualidad.

Ha visto como llegaban ladrones, científicos, esposas, contables, millonarios, geólogos, artistas circenses, brujas y asesinos. Ha visto como llegaban a sus puertas conocidos terroristas que se han convertido en algunos de los mayores héroes de la tierra. Les ha visto llegar. Les ha visto marchar.

Ha visto los comienzos.

Ha visto los finales.

Y les ha visto a ellos. 

Scott y sus pelirrojas. Una serie de historias imposibles.

El geólogo y la pelo-verde. La historia perfecta que no tuvo un final feliz.

La diosa y el hacedor. Una historia destinada separada por el propio destino.

El ruso y la judía. Aún demasiado jóvenes para darse cuenta de lo que tienen.

Y sus favoritos en estos momentos: la sureña y el cajún. Siempre empezando.

En un eterno inicio de su amor. Una y otra vez. Un circulo perfecto que no tiene fin, sólo principios. Una historia de amor que sabe que en algún momento deberá convertirse en un camino.

Pero hasta entonces sólo es un inicio. Sólo son miradas. Sólo son insinuaciones y flirteos. Caídas de ojos y posturas provocativas.

Se mueven en círculos. Se muestran. Se alejan. Prueban. Retroceden. Se acercan. 

Un juego peligroso.

Lo ha visto muchas veces.

Lleva muchos años viéndoles. 

Llevan muchos años viviendo bajo su techo.

Todos empiezan igual.


	5. Insecto

Soy una polilla en torno a la llama. Acercándome todo lo que puedo hasta que el calor casi quema mis alas. Cuando ya no soporto más el calor huyo pero cuando me enfrío necesito volver a acercarme a ti. Necesito acercarme a tu calor para sentirme vivo, para huir del frío que hay en mi interior.

 

Remy Lebeau, _Le diable Blanc_ , príncipe de los ladrones, reducido a ser una polilla volando a tu alrededor. ¿Cuánto me acercaré hasta que me queme? ¿Seré capaz de alejarme a tiempo o esta vez arderé hasta quemar mis alas?

 

Sí tú supieras sureña que me tienes atrapado, dispuesto a quemar mis alas, dispuesto a morir por ti, dispuesto a vivir por ti. Girando a tu alrededor. Reducido a ser una polilla en torno a la llama de tu amor.


	6. Lluvia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay ocasiones en que el amor desafía alos dioses

Es un hermoso día de primavera en Salem Center. O al menos siempre y cuando no vivas en el Instituto Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos, ya que toda la superficie que abarcan los terrenos de la escuela, está en estos momentos siendo metafórica y literalmente  barridos por la furia de los dioses. En concreto por la furia de una Diosa Africana. Más concretamente por la reacción al clima de las emociones de la mutante Ororo Munroe. Siendo aún más específicos por la reacción de esta al descubrir que su DVD de “Memorias de África” ha desaparecido de su estantería.

 

Mientras, en los jardines de la anteriormente citada escuela una pareja baila bajo la lluvia con música que sólo escuchan en sus cabezas al tiempo que sus ropas se pegan a sus cuerpos.

 

\- Siempre me sorprendes, cajún – afirma ella mientras apoya la cabeza en el hombre de su pareja de baile.

 

\- Pediste lluvia, y lluvia te he conseguido, _cheré_ – contesta mientras con delicadeza aparta uno de los empapados mechones blancos que se han deslizado para cubrir su mejilla. – Dijiste, y cito textualmente: “Siempre he deseado bailar bajo la lluvia”

 

\- Y casualmente, dos horas después, en medio de una de las mayores esquías de los últimos meses, se pone a llover.

 

\- La vida está llena de sorpresas, _mon amour_ – asegura mientras acerca su rostro al cuello de ella y aspira su aroma, una mezcla de lavanda y rosas. El aroma de la tierra mojada que les envuelve sólo lo incrementa, haciéndolo aún más delicioso.

 

\- ¿Exactamente cómo lo has hecho? – pregunta intentado apartar de su mente lo delicioso que resulta su cálido aliento junto a su cuello.

 

\- Un caballero sabe cuando guardar silencio.

 

\- No eres un caballero, Remy – afirma Pícara apartándose y  mirándole fijamente a los ojos  para después acercarse y susurrarle al oído – Los caballeros no incurren en la ira de Ororo por alguien como yo.

 

\- En ese caso, _cheré_ , demos ambos gracias porque  no lo sea.

 

Ambas figuras siguen con su danza bajo la lluvia. Sin nada importe salvo lo que no dicen. Dejando que sus acciones digan lo que las palabras no bastan para expresar. Por que el valor de las cosas depende de lo que se esté dispuesto a pagar por ellas. Y para Remy Lebeau, bailar con Pícara bajo la lluvia es suficiente para desafiar a los dioses.


	7. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El mayor veneno puede ser el propio amor

Remy Lebeau sonríe ante la ironía que supone su vida. Hace unos años la noche del sábado se la hubiera pasado en cualquier bar antes de terminar en la cama de alguna desconocida cuyo nombre olvidaba al amanecer si es que lo había sabido en algún momento. Ahora los pasa espiando a la mujer que ama. Observándola mientras duerme y sintiendo en los dedos ese cosquilleo que se siente cuando quieres algo con todas tus fuerzas y tu cuerpo intenta obligarte a cogerlo. Pero sabes que no puedes y tu misma alma grita ante la injusticia.

 

_Your cruel device_

_Your blood like ice_

_One look could kill_

_My pain, your thrill_

 

Nunca imaginó que sería capaz de sentir más allá de los placeres de la carne. Que sería capaz de amar a alguien y lo más asombroso de todo, que sería capaz de amar a una mujer a la que no puede tocar. Y que no le importaría. Que el amor que siente es suficiente como para ser capaz de estar con ella aunque no pueda tocarla.

 

_I want to love you but I'd better not touch (Dont touch)_

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)_

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_Your poison running through my veins_

_Your poison, I dont want to break these chains_

 

Nunca a deseada a ninguna tanto que desea a Pícara. Nunca había sentido la sangre hirviendo en sus venas y sus instintos gritando que la toque, la bese, que la posea mientras su mente le recuerda que su piel es veneno. Que un roce de tan anhelada piel es el equivalente a varios días en el hospital. Y sin embargo, aquí está, un sábado por la noche observando como la sábana se desliza por su hombro dejando a la vista unos centímetros de tan deseada piel.

  

_Your mouth so hot_

_Your web, I'm caught_

_Your skin, so wet_

_Blacke lace on sweat_

Y lo desea. Con todas sus fuerzas. Cierra los ojos e imagina el sabor de esa piel. Suave bajo sus dedos, cálida al acariciarla. Se imagina recorriendo cada centímetro con sus manos, con sus labios, con su lengua. Se imagina los gemidos de placer que podría arrancar a Pícara.

 

_I hear you calling but its needles and pins( and pins)_

_I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_Dont want to touch but you're under my skin(Deep in)_

_I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison_

_Your poison running through my veins_

_Your poison, I dont want to break these chains_

_Poison..._

Es un amante capacitado. Tiene años de experiencia. Ha gozado de más mujeres de las que es capaz de recordar. Y en este momento las cambiaría a todas sin excepción por un minuto con la piel de su amada. Por el placer de un beso largo y sensual.

  _  
_

_One look (One look)_

_Could kill (Could Kill)_

_My pain, your thrill_

_I_ _want to love you but I'd better not touch (Dont touch)_

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)_

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_Your poison running through my veins_

_Your poison, I dont want to break these chains_

_Poison...(Poison)_

 

Un ruido al otro lado del pasillo de recuerda que está en la puerta de la habitación de Pícara sujetándose con ambas manos a marco de la puerta para evitar la tentación. Un último vistazo a esa deliciosa piel, un último recuerdo de su color y textura. Se humedece los labios mientras desea poder saborearla. Cierra los ojos, respira hondo y se gira para continuar su camino. Es sábado por la noche y en algún lugar de la ciudad podrá emborracharse y rechazar chicas con las que ya no tiene ningún interés en estar. Mujeres cuyo único defecto es que su piel se puede tocar.

 

_I want to love you but I'd better not touch (Dont touch)_

_I want to_ _hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)_

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_Yeah! I dont want to break these chains_

_Poison...Running deep inside my veins, Burning deep inside my veins_

_Poison... I dont want to break these chains...poison..._

_Poison de Alice Cooper_


	8. Reglas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gambito nunca hace nada como los demás, ni siquiera leer un diccionario.

**Regla. (Del lat. regŭla).**

 Remy Lebeau desliza su dedo índice sobre la entrada del diccionario mientras intenta que la ceniza del cigarrillo no caiga sobre él. Ya es difícil explicar que hace a las nueve de la noche en el tejado de la mansión con un tomo del diccionario de McCoy como para dejar alguna prueba de que lo ha cogido. Una a una repasa cada una de las acepciones de la palabra buscando como encajan en su vida:

 

  1. **_f_** ** _. Instrumento de madera, metal u otra materia rígida, por lo común de poco grueso y de forma rectangular, que sirve principalmente para trazar líneas rectas, o para medir la distancia entre dos puntos._**



Cierra los ojos y un ligero escalofrío le recorre al recordar el sonido de la regla de madera contra su piel. Veinte azotes por dejar caer sus ganzúas.  Quince golpes en el dorso de la mano por no saber abrir la cerradura. En la cofradía seguían al pie de la letra la máxima de “la letra con sangre entra” aunque más bien era “El arte del robo con regla entra”

 

  1. **_f_** ** _. Aquello que ha de cumplirse por estar así convenido por una colectividad._**



 

Ser expulsado de la cofradía para salvarla tras matar al hermano de tu esposa en tu noche de bodas debe de aplicarse a esta acepción.

 

  1. **_f_** ** _. Conjunto de preceptos fundamentales que debe observar una orden religiosa._**



Esa parte la entiende desde que le llevaban todos los domingos a misa. Es curioso como en una cofradía de ladrones la mayor parte de los integrantes son católicos. Mucha veces se ha preguntado si no estarían en el fondo pidiendo perdón por sus pecados, intentado compensar.

 Sólo Dios puede perdonarle los pecados cometidos aunque tiene claro que arderá en todos y cado uno de los círculos del infierno. No hay perdón para sus pecados.

 

  1. **_f_** ** _. Estatuto, constitución o modo de ejecutar algo._**



 

¿Las sesiones en la sala del peligro de Cíclope entran aquí o en alguna de las acepciones de tortura china? Desde que le vió supo que el tipo era un sádico de cuidado. Y masoquista. Y que tenía un palo metido por el culo, aunque este aspecto prefiere no averiguarlo personalmente.

 

  1. **_f_** ** _. En las ciencias o artes, precepto, principio o máxima._**



No importa lo mucho que lo desee, si roza la piel de Pícara esta absorberá sus poderes y recuerdos. Simple, claro y conciso. Odia las reglas. Siempre las ha odiado. Por eso las ha roto todas. Sonríe mientras recuerda el último roce de sus dedos sobre la piel de su amada. El único precepto que Remy Lebeau acepta y sigue es cumplir con su propia voluntad.

 

  1. **_f_** ** _. Razón que debe servir de medida y a que se han de ajustar las acciones para que resulten rectas._**



 

Esto es por su incorporación a este grupo de locos llamado los X-Men. Todo hombre desea hacer algo bueno con su vida, aunque para ello tenga que soportar a los Summers, permitir que Polaris le desnude con la mirada o incluso llegar a compartir techo con el Juggernaut. Hay ocasiones en las que se pregunta si merece la pena el esfuerzo. Otras no dejaría de ser X-Men por nada del mundo.

 

  1. **_f_** ** _. Moderación, templanza, medida, tasa._**



 

Sólo sigue estas normas cuanto tiene una ganzúa en la mano, cuando tiene que reventar un sistema de seguridad o está inmerso en un trabajo. Supone que quizás por eso durante el resto de su tiempo siempre vive al límite. Un extraño equilibrio que le mantiene cuerdo.

 

  1. **_f_** ** _. Pauta de la escritura._**



 

Quizás esto es a lo que Mrs Campell se refería cuando le hacía repetir una y otra vez las muestras cuando aprendía a escribir. Como odiaba tener que repetir las estúpidas frases: “Mi mamá me mima” “La rana ríe risueña”

 

  1. **_f_** ** _. Orden y concierto invariable que guardan las cosas naturales._**



 

Las cosas buenas nunca le duran demasiado y el universo tiende a joderle en cuanto empieza a disfrutar de algo. Ejemplo claro es que acabase matando a su cuñado en su noche de bodas. O que la única otra mujer de la que se ha enamorado tenga como poder mutante dejarte en coma si rozas su piel con la tuya.

 

  1. **_f_** ** _. Menstruación de la mujer._**



 

Todo ladrón que se precie o mejor dicho todo hombre que se precie de ser capaz de sobrevivir en una mansión llena de mutantes superpoderosas lleva un calendario en el que marca esos “tres días malditos” en los que alejarte de la dama en cuestión. En este caso de cierta sureña que por motivos ajenos a su entendimiento ha decidido usar la televisión principal de la mansión para ver Titanic otra vez mientras la sección masculina de la mansión quería ver un partido de béisbol. Los mutantes listos saben cuando no cruzarse con las hormonas de una mujer. Definitivamente el tejado es sitio fantástico para leer. Lo que sea para no ver otra vez ese truño piensa mientras un escalofrío le recorre la espalda.

 

  1. **_f_** ** _. Fil. Conjunto de operaciones que deben llevarse a cabo para realizar una inferencia o deducción correcta._**



 

Si alguien roba algo en cincuenta millas a la redonda, si alguien no encuentra algo valioso o si por casualidad resulta que algo está fuera de lugar todo el mundo supone que él lo ha robado. ¡¡Y normalmente no está relacionado con al menos el veinte por ciento de los casos!! Pero basta con que pertenezcas a una cofradía de ladrones para que siempre piensen lo peor de ti.

 

Suspira mientras mira el reloj. A la peli le quedan otros veinte minutos, después quince de helado con ¿Kitty? Una rápida consulta en su PDA se lo confirma. Podrá volver a bajar en una hora más o menos. Tras la peli empalagosa y la sobredosis de helado de chocolate  su sureña preferida siempre se muere por acurrucarse. Y cualquier cajún que se precie debe cumplir los caprichos de su amada.

 

  1. **_f_** ** _. Ling. Formulación teórica generalizada de un procedimiento lingüístico. Regla de formación del plural_**



O como ser capaz de tener dos idiomas en la cabeza y no volverte loco. Con lo sencillo que sería que ambos tuvieran las mismas reglas gramaticales. Suspira al tiempo que lanza la colilla apagada haciendo una graciosa parábola por el aire hasta que cae otra vez al tejado y va rebotando hasta quedar fuera de su vista.

 

  1. **_f_** ** _. Mat. Método de hacer una operación._**



 

Se desliza por el tejado hasta quedar tumbado mientras su mente repasa una y otra vez los planes que han preparado para entrar en las entrañas del cuartel general de los malos de turno. Su mente repasa una y otra vez todos los aspectos de su parte. Repasa las medidas de seguridad, las cerraduras, las posibles variaciones en cada detalle. Uno tras otro. Una y otra vez visualiza cada camino, cada pequeño detalle, tal y como su padre le enseño a preparar cada robo. Primero el objetivo, después la observación, cuando tengas todos los detalles repásalos en tu cabeza hasta que puedas hacerlos con los ojos cerrados. No hay fortaleza infranqueable. Sólo aquella a la que no se le ha dedicado suficiente tiempo.

 

Mira la hora una vez más para descubrir que aún le quedan al menos quince minutos para que sea seguro bajar del tejado. Dudando si leer otra entrada en el diccionario o simplemente dedicarse a observar el cielo enciende otro cigarrillo. Quizás debería leer el termino “Cáncer” seguro que le ayudaba a dejarlo…


	9. Religión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos rezamos en nuestra desesperación

Cuando era pequeña mi tía me llevaba todos los domingos a la iglesia. Decía que eso haría de mí una persona buena, alguien distinto de mis padres. Pero cuando toqué a Cody y sus recuerdos se convirtieron en parte de mi vida, supe que no habría Dios capaz de convertirme en una buena persona, en alguien inocente.

Desde entonces he aprendido que la inocencia no se puede recuperar. Una vez perdida no hay vuelta a tras. Nada puede borrar las manchas de nuestras almas, ni siquiera los Dioses.

Sí, Dioses, en plural Los he conocido, he hablado con ellos, en comido en sus mesas y a alguno le he besado. Y también he decidido que no son más importantes que Galactus o Fénix. Si no pueden devolverme la inocencia no tienen valor para mí.

Y aún así, pese a todo, aquí estoy, rezándole a un Dios en el que no creo para que Remy vuelva sano y salvo.

No sé a que Dios.

No sé en que Religión.

Pero si me le devuelven sano y salvo seré su mayor devota.


End file.
